


Cosmopolite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [969]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony, Jimmy, and Gibbs arrive at the restaurant.





	Cosmopolite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/26/2001 for the word [cosmopolite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/26/cosmopolite).
> 
> cosmopolite  
> One who is at home in every place; a citizen of the world; a cosmopolitan person.  
> (Ecology) An organism found in most parts of the world.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434), [Gambol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690), and [Bedizen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837738).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cosmopolite

As they walked into the restaurant, Gibbs couldn’t help being fascinated by the way Tony easily chatted up the hostess. Tony truly was a cosmopolite. He could fit in anywhere.

Gibbs and Jimmy were on either side of him. Their arms wrapped around one of his arms each. It was probably an unusual sight, but Tony didn’t let it get to him and made everyone feel so at ease that Gibbs didn’t think anyone thought anything of two men escorting another man.

The hostess led them to their reserved table. Gibbs had specified something with good sight lines or a private room. They ended up in a booth relatively close to the kitchen because of it. 

Jimmy shook his head as the two agents watched each person go in and out of the kitchen carefully. Apparently, they were still on guard from the case they were working. Tony still chatted up everyone, but it was clear that he was on alert. "Calm down, guys. No one is going to attack us in the restaurant." Jimmy pointed out.

Tony nodded and tried to calm his nerves, but it didn't work very well. It wasn't the case so much as his nerves regarding the three of them and what was going to happen. Despite Gibbs reassurance, he still felt like he wasn't being very fair to them by not choosing one to date and continuing to date both of them.

Jimmy set a hand on Tony's arm to try and settle him, surprised by how tense Tony felt. "Are you ok, Tony?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Tony offered them one of his cheery grins that usually deflected attention away from him at work.

Gibbs, however, wasn't having any of it today. Settling a hand on Tony's thigh, Gibbs murmured, "Is this about what we talked about earlier?"

Tony sighed. He'd never been very good at hiding from Gibbs and the recent changes in their relationship had made it even harder to hide. "Yes." Tony tried to hold in the whimper that wanted to escape him. He couldn't help feeling like he'd lose both of them soon if he didn't choose one.

Turning to Jimmy, Gibbs offered, "Tony's worried that we're not actually ok with him dating both of us."

"You know the easiest solution to that." Jimmy suggested as his lips curled up into a suggestive smile. 

Tony stared back and forth between the two men and couldn't help wondering what had happened between them. It seemed like Gibbs had turned into the talkative one and Jimmy the mysterious short sentenced one. He also couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

Gibbs nodded his head at Jimmy in agreement. Jimmy stood and made his way over to Gibbs. Grabbing Gibbs' head, Jimmy bent down and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Tony stared at the two of them in shock as did everyone else in the restaurant. Fortunately, their waitress, who had just arrived, found the whole thing amusing. She just giggled as the two men kissed. 

Gibbs and Jimmy separated as they heard their waitress giggle. They both winked at her as Jimmy returned to his seat. She blushed and Tony shook his head at the two of them.

Tony still had no clue what they were up to, but it was obvious they were more willing to explore a relationship between the two of them than Tony had expected. The waitress cleared her throat with a cough, the blush still bright across her face, "What would you like to drink?"

Tony smirked at her. "Well after that display, I know what I'd like to drink," he winked at the waitress, "But I'm pretty sure you don't have it."

The waitress blushed a deeper red. "Uh hm. Your drink orders?"

Gibbs took pity on the waitress and ordered, "Coffee. Black."

Jimmy followed Gibbs lead and murmured, "An Arnold Palmer, please."

Tony didn't break his flirtatious grin at all. "I'm afraid I'm going to need a beer, after that. Your darkest please." Tony glanced between the two men meaningfully.

"Very good, sirs." The waitress agreed, trying to overcome her embarrassment. She left before Gibbs could protest that he wasn't a sir.

After she left, Tony hit both Gibbs and Jimmy with the back of his hands. "What are you guys doing?" He hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
